Songs of Drarry
by radarsada
Summary: I have written Drarry drabbles based on different songs. Cute!
1. My Girl's Exboyfriend

**I am going to be trying something new. DRARRY! YAYZ!! Okay, so I kind of have never done drarry before, so I will also be putting them to songs. Okay, here we go.**

My Girls Ex-Boyfriend.

Relient K

Harry's smile couldn't have been wider. Draco was firmly attached to his arm. Blaise was staring at the menacingly. Harry knew why Blaise had asked them to meet him here.

"So, Blaise. Did you get that job you wanted?"

Job hunting. That was the excuse Blaise had given Draco when he left him. It was known to all that Blaise had doubts, that he thought that he could find someone better than Draco.

"No, Potter, I didn't. That is why I came back."

Obviously, Blaise left to find some other guy. However , he realized his mistake. Draco was perfect.

"That's a pity. So how have you been?"

After Blaise left, Harry found Draco. Slowly, over the course of two years, Harry pieced him back together.

"I have been fine. You?"

As it turns out, Harry was wrong. His smiled _could_ go wider. He pulled Draco to his chest, and wrapped both his arms around him in both a protective and possessive manner.

"Never better."

Blaise scowled. He had sent an owl to Draco to tell him he was coming back. He had asked him to meet him here. Blaise wanted to get back together. If Draco didn't want to, he would get him by force. But Draco had to bring Potter. Freakin' Potter!

"That's nice to hear."

Draco was in Harry's arms, like he was so many times before. After Blaise left, Draco knew that he had fallen apart. He also knew that is was Harry who put him together, Harry who held him when he had nightmares, Harry who made him laugh and protected him. Draco smiled as he felt the two arms push him deeper into Harry's chest. Draco knew that the reason Blaise had come back was to get back together. And Blaise always got what he wanted, out of free will- or not.

Draco knew he couldn't stand up to Blaise. So- he brought Harry. He smiled as he remembered how easy it was to convince him to come. All he had to say was that he didn't want to go alone. With that Harry grinned at him, called his work through the muggle item, and told them they both can't go to work on that day. Then he asked Draco what he wanted for dinner. Blaise had never taken time off his schedule just to go someplace with him. Or made him dinner, for that matter.

"So, Blaise, what brought you back to London?"

Draco had not spoken to Blaise yet. Harry understood. Draco wasn't ready to face his ex-boyfriend yet. Thus, Harry Harry hogged the conversation. Blaise was getting angrier and angrier at Harry, Harry's smile was getting wider and wider, and Draco was leaning more and more into Harry.

"Actually, I came for Draco."

"Too bad!"

Draco turned his head, to glare directly at Blaise. Harry's arms held Draco tight, so he relaxed into them, knowing that Harry would be there for him, no matter what.

"You left me here all alone and heart broken. Harry found me and took are of me, so we settled down. You are going to have to settle for something less! C'mon Harry!"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and stormed off. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, and together they walked away, neither looking back.

Harry's smile had never been wider.

**I don't know what all of you think, but I think it is ADORABLE!! Please review! Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for what song I should use next, tell me. I will be happy to do it.**


	2. Think Twice

**I am writing another! YAY!! Oh, by the way, I forgot to put it in, but I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Okay, enjoy!**

Think Twice.

Eva 6

"Weasly."

Ron turned around. There, looking at him with angry eyes, stood Malfoy. Why he so angry, Ron didn't know. But it was Malfoy, he is always angry.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You should know!"

Now Ron was confused. He hadn't done anything, yet. He was planning on pulling his prank on Monday, so why now?

"Umm… what?"

"Shut up, Wealy, and listen."

Correction. _Now_ Ron was confused. Listen? Malfoy wanted him to… listen?

"Uhh.."

"Weasly, think twice before you touch my guy, got it?"

"Your… guy?"

"Yes, Weasly. If you touch him, I _will_ let you feel the burn."

"… What are you talking about?"

"I will put it into simple words for you. Touch him, and I will kill you!"

"Umm… what is it that you really want?"

"I want you to stay away from my guy!"

"Um. Okay?"

"…."

"…"

"So…umm who do I stay away from?"

It was at this moment that Harry Potter walked around the corner. Before the Golden Boy could say anything, Malfoy had grabbed him, and pulled him into a possessive hug. Looking over Harry's shoulder, Malfoy smirked.

"Take a wild guess, Weasly."

He enterwind Harry's fingers with his own, and dragged him away, leaving a thoroughly confused Gryffindor.


End file.
